A Reunion of Hearts on the Eve of Spirits
by Yaminisu
Summary: A monarchshipping Halloween oneshot since there arent' really any of those.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami stood in front of his mirror looking over his outfit. It was Halloween and as was, according to Yugi, tradition in this period he was expected to dress up. Yami sighed and shook his head. He wasn't so sure about this and he thought he looked stupid but…he was told in no uncertain terms that he had to attend Kaiba's costume party or suffer the consequences.

And so Yami gave his appearance one final glance before he walked out of his room. Yugi had picked out his costume…and had decided that Yami was going to be a fallen angel. So, he was dressed in his normal black leather attire and he had…in his opinion…really dorky black wings on his back. _Yup, I look like an idiot. _

Yami walked down the stairs and into the Game Shop where Yugi was waiting rather impatiently for Yami to come down.

"About time Yami." Yugi said before he grabbed Yami by the arm and tugged him out of the store. "We need to get you to Kaiba's."

"Aibou, I don't think it'll be the end of the world if we show up a few minutes late for Kaiba's Halloween party." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes and just pushed Yami into the passenger seat of the car. "Kaiba told me that YOU have to be at the party. Preferably on time…and dressed up as a fallen angel. I'm just following orders." Yugi said.

Yami just looked at Yugi before he decided that he really didn't want to ask.

"OH! Wait a second I almost forgot." Yugi suddenly said before he reached into a bag and pulled out two masquerade type masks. "You have to wear a mask like this."

Yami just sighed and put the mask on. He really just wanted to get this whole stupid thing done and over with.

Yugi quickly drove to the Kaiba mansion and parked before he got out and dragged Yami out after him and into the mansion.

Kaiba walked up to Yugi and whispered something in Yugi's ear which made Yugi smile widely before he began to tug Yami towards the ball room.

"Go mingle Yami." Yugi said before he wandered off to leave Yami to 'mingle' among the other…strangely dressed people.

In order to appease Yugi Yami began to wander around the room. However, he was taken quite by surprise when a hand was quite suddenly placed over his eyes.

"Let go of me." Yami hissed.

A deep baritone chuckle sounded before the mystery person said, "Biaw nerfer"

Yami froze…he knew that voice…but that wasn't possible…it had to be some sort of a sick joke.

"Atemu?" Yami whispered.

The man chuckled again before he removed his hand from Yami's eyes and spun him around so Yami was starring into gorgeous ruby red eyes that he knew so well. "Yes beloved its me."

Yami just stared at him for a few seconds before he practically tacked him, hugging him tightly. "Atemu, its so good to see you again."

Atemu just chuckled as he embraced Yami in return. "I've missed you as well Yami."

Yami then pulled away slightly and asked, "But, how is this possible? You should be in the afterlife."

Atemu pecked Yami lightly on the lips before saying, "Let's just say I whined long enough that the gods got sick of listening to me being pathetic so they agreed to let me return to the world of the living to be with you."

Yami just shook his head before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Atemu's.

Atemu broke the kiss and lightly stroked the side of Yami's face. "I was right. You do look good as a fallen angel."

Yami frowned slightly, "Wha?"

Atemu chuckled and pulled Yami closer to him. "I've been back for about two weeks now and Kaiba as well as the Ishtars have been helping me to get settled. It was their idea that I wait until this party to see you…though trust me not seeing you sooner than this was pure torture. I however, asked Kaiba to see if he could have you dress up as a fallen angel. He said that he would…and clearly he did."

Yami just shook his head before he leaned forward and once again pressed his lips to Atemu's. It felt so so so good to finally be in his husband's arms once again.

And given that the costume he was wearing was Atemu's suggestion…Yami no longer thought it was stupid.

Atemu broke the kiss and smirked slightly before he leaned down and whispered, "Although I can't wait til I get you back home and out of this outfit. You look good in skin tight black clothing beloved…but I think you look even better naked and covered in sweat while you're screaming my name in the throes of passion."

Yami blushed before he quickly glanced around and said, "Well, why don't we leave and get to that then? After all we do have 5 millennium worth of catching up to do."

Atemu chuckled before he wrapped his arms around Yam's shoulders. "I like the way you think beloved."

A/N: And that will do it for the Halloween oneshot. Happy Halloween everyone.


End file.
